<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you don't have to cry by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784038">you don't have to cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>clowns until whenever, relationship? idk. i only put it so i can help bring the kang daniel/ong seongwu back in ao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of being busy with his career, Seongwu finally had the time to relax by himself. A visit to Amsterdam was his ideal vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Daniel &amp; Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you don't have to cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!! I wrote this in honor of my endless thoughts about OngNiel and their "could've beens". I may not write as good as others but I tried lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After months of being busy with his career, Seongwu finally had the time to relax by himself. A trip to Amsterdam was his ideal vacation. Spring will start in a few days, a perfect time to be in Amsterdam as the Tulips’ Season is about to start.</p><p>Seongwu has finished unpacking his things in the hotel room he’ll be staying in for more than a week. He laid on the bed with a deep sigh thinking about what he’ll do for this vacation. “Ah what to do?” Seongwu asked himself. He did not prepare an itinerary as he intended to really rest on this trip but it also doesn’t mean he’ll do nothing. He stood up to fix himself in front of the mirror as he planned to go to a nearby coffee shop. Upon arriving, Seongwu inhaled the smell of freshly brewed coffee and newly toasted bread. He looked for a seat far from the entrance as he wanted to have quiet time for himself. Pulling out his poem notebook, he quietly sipped his coffee and thought of a subject for his photography and poems.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, to be honest I’m not sure if this is a good idea or not?”</p><p>“What do you mean? Please! Just this once. You know how I love it and it will really make me happy.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be filming for your new variety show.”</p><p>“I can do that after a week, yeah?” His manager sighed as he looked at him. This boy really knows how to convince people.</p><p>“Alright. We’ll allow you but you need to be careful there. As you requested, there will be no bodyguard or manager to look for you on this trip.”</p><p>“Yes! Thank you! I’ll enjoy this!”</p><p>“Daniel, please just be careful on your trip okay? We don’t want to hear anything negative during your hiatus. We want the best for you even if it means postponing your filming.”</p><p>“Yes, I will be careful!” Daniel smiled widely as his manager looked at him in disbelief. This kid really.</p><p>Daniel immediately went home to fix his luggage and well his flight....which he booked since a week ago. <em>I hope to have a good vacation. I might have rested at home but I want to check out a new place where I can relax and just be myself without worrying too much. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It's the second day of his stay in Amsterdam and Seongwu is still lost on what to do. He is THAT bored but he surely does not want to regret not doing anything worthwhile. He stared at his ceiling, thinking of what to do for the day. <em>Shall I take photos? Shall I write more poems?  </em>He looked at his phone and searched for "Things to do in Amsterdam".There are a lot of things to do, but one thing caught his attention. <em>Visit tulip fields. Hmmm...I guess that's a nice thing to do?</em> Seongwu searched for the tulip fields until he found Keukenhof Gardens. It kinda look like a park where he can comfortably sit and relax while enjoying the view. </p><p> </p><p>Holding on to his camera and a picnic mat, Seongwu was in awe. The place looked aesthetically beautiful and mesmerizing as different colors of flowers brighten up the place. He looked at a perfect spot where he can stay and enjoy in peace. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Riiiiiinngggg!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riiiiiinngggg!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck!" Yep. He woke up late. </p><p>Daniel rushed to the bathroom to take a bath as he was supposed to come early to his destination for the day. He prepared a whole itinerary yet here he is, being late on his first day. He's in Amsterdam a.k.a. Land of Enchantment. It has always been one of his favorite places. </p><p>He wore a white shirt tucked under his denim pants, black backpack, white shoes, black cap on and his denim jacket hanging on his left arm as he rushed out from his hotel. <em>Handsome</em>. </p><p><em>Keukenhof Gardens. I've always wanted to visit this place. </em> </p><p>While rolling out his Apeach x Kang Daniel picnic mat from his backpack, he heard a sudden click from a camera. Scared to be recognized he lowered his cap as he looked out on where the sound came from.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>Daniel can't believe what he is seeing.<em> That is Seongwu hyung, right?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It will be kinda short per chapter but i'll try to write as many as I can!</p><p>I also made a twt acc! There's no content yet but please check out @inlustris199x! </p><p>Thank you~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>